


The Werewolf's Prey

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Come Inflation, Creampie, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stomach Bulging, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A commission for Matsi on Furaffinity.Matsi the wolf learns a key lesson about taking long strolls at night in the park on a full moon.





	The Werewolf's Prey

**Author's Note:**

> My commission information can be found here: https://www.furaffinity.net/journal/8536903/

The cool winter air had provided an ample opportunity to venture out from his normal path, and the full moon heavy in the sky was enough to send the blood of any normal wolf racing. Matsi had decided early on that a long walk would help him work off the extra energy, and he was very clearly a little lost when, three hours later, he found himself having trouble tracking his scent back to the normal walking and hiking paths of his local park. He’d been sure that he’d be able to follow his path back in, though the more he searched, the more he seemed to realize that there was someone—or something—blocking his ability to trace his steps.  
  
Matsi could feel the eyes on him, following his every move long before he saw his pursuer. There was a distinct, almost terrifying sensation of being hunted, and his search was starting to become a little more frantic as he circled slowly in the woods, spinning on his heel as rainbow-toned eyes searched the darkness of the brush around him. His beaten-path was a little more crowded, but the foliage was thick, and even with the brightness of the moon he couldn’t pick up anyone in the shadows—before without warning, there’s a rustle of bushes as whoever had been following him finally darted in to make a move.  
  
“Who’s ther- _oof!”_  
  
The wind was knocked from him, and Matsi squirmed immediately as he found himself pushed into the nearby brush. Fortunately, the leaves were thick and his body was cushioned by the way he sank into the bushes, trapped against them as he struggled to see who had come after him, only to realize with some horror that it wasn’t another normal fur. This was something much more _feral_ considering the way he could feel a growl rumble from the beast the minute he started to kick up an actual struggle.  
  
He was a big werewolf—bigger than any normal anthro that he’d ever seen, and he wasn’t sure if the size was just pure muscle alone or the thick fur that coated him, heftier and coarse, but it was easy to see just how he’d been hunted down. Where Matsi’s fur was all rainbow spots on the soft darker fur that made each one shine softly in the moonlight, the werewolf was a pitch black: an apex predator that had hidden well in the night, baiting his time. He could feel the weight of the werewolf, crushing him into the soft underbrush, and the foliage was too willowy to scrape or hurt against his back.  
  
“Wait.” Matsi rasped quickly, squirming as he tried to push at the werewolf’s shoulder, only to hear that deep, rumbling, growled warning slip his way again. His protest caught in his throat as a little bubble of fear blocked it, and he could feel the slow, careful movement of the werewolf leaning in, burying his nose to the curve of Matsu’s collarbone and drawing in his sent. The act was slow and deliberate, as if the werewolf was fully aware of what he was doing and not some mindless beast. However, the hand that moved immediately afterwards, cupping Matsi’s thighs and dragging clawed fingers upwards to push between them, suggested that he was still certainly a beast at heart. The werewolf’s fingers spread the curve of his ass as he pushed the wolf into the bushes and settled between his legs. It’s a position he clearly intends to continue on, before Matsi realizes how vulnerable he is and just what the werewolf was after when he felt the pad of a finger press against his asshole.  
  
That was when he really started to kick up a struggle, squirming suddenly as he shifted to try and push the larger male off. Unfortunately, these efforts only seem to piss of the wordless werewolf, who with a firm, angry noise, gripped his fingers against Matsi’s thigh tight enough to bruise. There’s a flash of teeth at his throat but nothing that breaks the skin, though apparently his attacker deemed that Matsi had far too much mobility. Just as quickly as he’d found himself pushed into the bushes, the werewolf was moving them again, rolling the wolf under him down to where Matsi was face down among the leaves, his arms pushed into them for now while the werewolf took the liberty to grope a handful of now-exposed ass. The attacker pushed the wolf’s tail up and out of the way, but this only made Matsi fully aware of the warm pressure of a cock pushed between his lower cheeks. The werewolf was fully aroused, and the heat of his cock felt like a little fire against the curve of Matsi’s ass. Swallowing heavily, Matsi realized that he had little intent to prepare him at all, too, and a shiver of fear ran through him as he felt the few first, grinding humps against him that offered no penetration, but simulated it well enough.  
  
The werewolf’s hips pulled back enough to align the head of his cock to Matsi’s tight entrance, and with a little jerk of hips forward, he was pressing into him. The pressure was almost too intense at once, feeling himself stretch almost painfully around the werewolf at first. He ducked his head forward, trying to bury his face into one of his arms—only for the werewolf to reach up and grip his wrists, pulling them tightly behind him. Matsi was left to give out a strained, choked little noise, a whine mixed with a groan as he squirmed, but the more he moved, the more uncomfortable it felt to be so tightly stretched around the werewolf. However, it seemed the beast wasn’t _entirely_ heartless, considering for a moment, he stilled while Matsi accustomed himself and adapted around the size of the larger male’s thickness.  
  
Either that, or he was just enjoying the view of Matsi’s stretched, gently twitching entrance around the half-way point of his cock. The wolf beneath him let out a pathetic little moan, and they both knew that there was little that could be done to fight him off at this point. He was surrendering, submitting for a better chance at some sort of mercy or relief from the movement, and it was in reward for this that the werewolf’s thrust to sheath him fully in the wolf under him was a little more gentle. A slow, patient push that had Matsi feeling every little throb and twitch in him, but it drew a somewhat shameful moan from him to feel the intense heat of the werewolf’s dick fully in him. The movement stilled, leaving him shaking face down in the leaves with nothing to keep them from brushing in a light, tickling pattern against his face, but the werewolf leaned over him to rumble a husky growl through his ear, before he bit against the curve of the back of his shoulder.  
  
Matsi let out a quiet yelp at the bite, a rough little gesture as the werewolf uses the hold on the smaller male to rock his hips in deeply, but with that heat radiating off of him it made him want to melt on the spot. Despite his earlier protests, he could feel that heated pressure against every vulnerable sweet spot in him, and when the werewolf moved his hips back, there’s a little groan of loss. A breathy noise from the werewolf showed that he was at least amused by the sound, knowing just how well the other was taking him, and he rolled his hips back into the tight, welcoming confines of Matsi’s body with a slow, deliberate movement. Matsi could feel himself stretch impossibly with each movement, and the deeper the werewolf’s cock moved, the further he could feel his stomach press out a bit against the leaves, letting him know _just_ how deeply the werewolf was able to slide into him. There was no question that he may have been held and restrained by the werewolf’s hands, but it was his cock that was pushing him into place on his stomach, where he belonged.  
  
It was slowly becoming obvious that the wolf, despite his original protests, was starting to get into the little movements. The werewolf lifted his weight upwards so he could hold his arms behind his back, still, but this time he stretched them out at his own hips, wrapping his grip around Matsi’s elbows and the bottom of his upper arms. This leverage was shifted so he could then _pull_ backwards, using the leverage of his grip against the wolf to pull him back into his thrusts. It’s a rougher pace, a more wanton and beastly movement as the werewolf started to roll into him. It’s a discomfort at first, being pressed into the leaves further, but at the same time Matsi found the way the other drove into him becoming slowly more and more pleasurable. The pull of his body back _onto_ the werewolf’s dick was what had him pushed deeper, completely to the slap of the werewolf’s heavy balls hitting his own, hanging below him from where the werewolf’s forceful pulls kept him from fully settling his weight against the bushes again. Matsi’s lips parted, and finally, the thrust and slam of hips against his own was bringing a true reaction from him. His low grunts of pleasure were coupled with gasping, open mouthed keens as the werewolf buried his hips against the curve of Matsi’s ass over and over, setting a pace with no pattern, but pure raw power behind each movement forward.  
  
The wolf hadn’t been expecting the motions to start so rapidly nor did he expect the sensation of how _deeply_ the thick head of the werewolf’s cock would push into him. Though it was raw and the pain that had spiked from it early on was fairly intense, the werewolf seemed to be producing a fairly copious amount of pre-cum early on, aiding in the next few thrusts that shook him to his core. Matsi slipped a low curse, his claws digging against his own palm as the creature curled over him again, biting against his shoulder once more right as he used his arms to pull him right back against him once more. The werewolf must have been in rut for him to jump into the moment so roughly and with little care for how tight Matsi had been around him, though now that was hardly an issue. Matsi was stretching nicely around him with each thrust, and with how the wolf had gotten used to him, it wasn’t long until Matsi was making the soft, sweet sounds that suggested he was starting to enjoy it. With those noises driving him on, it was no surprise when the werewolf’s knot started to swell. Though the thrust of the werewolf’s cock had initially left a small, moving bulge in Matsi’s stomach, the swelling knot made that all the more obvious, with a slight rise of the fur over his lower stomach showing the frantic, fast paced rut of hips into him.  
  
“ _Oh, god-“_ Matsi’s little yelp rang out as he felt the first signs of the already thick cock starting to grow more so at the base. If the werewolf was already so large in him, he didn’t want to imagine what his knot would do to him, but he didn’t have to even think about that for long. The thrusts didn’t stop, even when the werewolf started to feel the growing friction of pulling his knot out and pushing it back in. It made a small pop of a sensation each time, pushing the tight ring of muscle of Matsi’s entrance to further limits. Each press in stretched him further, and it wasn’t long until the wolf was nearly howling under him—the werewolf had found his prostate, and even instinctively the werewolf knew that mating the wolf would feel much, much better if he could drive him to finish before he was fully knotted.  
  
No time was wasted in abusing that spot, with the werewolf gripping both of Matsi’s wrists in one, large hand, before using the other to dig claws against the wolf’s hip, pulling him back by both the arms and the grip on his hip to slam in him. A few more pushes like that, and his knot was swollen fully in the tightness of the wolf. It didn’t stop his movements, with the beast still roughly thrusting and grinding against him, far too close to finishing to stop or offer any sort of relief to the fact that the wolf was driven into a heated frenzy under him, each deep rock of his knotted cock into him pressing the warm, thick head of the werewolf’s cock against his prostate. It’s that stimulation alone that had Matsi pushed under the edge, crying out as the already warm heat around the wolf pulled that much tighter when the smaller wolf came under him, shamelessly spilling his cum against the leaves he’d been pressed against.  
  
Hearing the other lose himself entirely was enough to push the werewolf into his own finish, growling fiercely as his teeth sealed against his shoulder in another rough bite to hold him in place while he came, his claws digging against his hip hard enough to bruise. The werewolf came, knotted so firmly in him that not a drop of the thick, nearly molten hot seed could escape him—and when the beast climaxed, it was with such force and amount that the wolf had to gasp in alarm under him, feeling the sheer weight of the load swell his already bulged stomach out a bit. He should have known that the full, heavy weight of the slam of the werewolf’s ball sack would have carried an impressive amount of cum.  
  
Matsi nearly lost his senses for a moment, gasping as his now freed hands buried in the bushes under him, the wolf far too concerned with holding his hips in place so he couldn’t move or squirm while he was tied to the beast by the swell of this knot. Any attempt to move or squirm would be met with a low, but lazy growl, and he found it was much easier just to exhale slowly and try to relax. The shift of his now fully stomach against the leaves wasn’t unpleasant, despite the lingering soreness at having been claimed raw so vivaciously, and the lingering marks that would stay from the werewolf’s bite and grip.  
  
The werewolf’s body was a heavy weight pressing into his back, and whenever he made any noise of complaint, he felt the other roll his hips slowly but deliberately in to press against his prostate—the overstimulation was enough to make him whimper, dripping a few more messy droplets of cum that he hadn’t been aware could still linger in him after cumming so hard. The threat and promise was clear—Matsi wasn’t allowed to move, and the werewolf was far from finished.


End file.
